Ice And Fire
by Mizz Deejay Lily
Summary: What happens when you're bestfriends with Rose Weasley but enemies with a certain black haired boy? What happens when you find out that you're a wandless just like the boy. What if you begin to fall for the emerald green eyes boy? RoseXScorpius, AlbusXOc


Hey there again! I am so so so sorry for the fact that I didn't continue my other story. I might if my mind is not so lazy. Anyways, here's my story! Includes rose x Scorpius, Teddy x victoire, and etc..

Elena's POV

What happens when you're friends with the infamous daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley? You'll be surrounded by the Weasleys & Potter clan. Which is half great and half bad. Look, Rose's cousin, Albus Severus Potter, an exact clone of Harry Potter, is my arch enemy. Like how Rose is with Scorpius.

What people don't get is the fact that I'm friends with Rose, Albus with Scorpius and that me and Albus are enemies like Rose and Scorpius are. Confusing ain't it?

Right now, the four of us are sitting at the Gryffindor table since it's where the most members of Weasleys/Potter are sorted in to. At first, the Slytherins didn't like the fact that Albus and Scorpius sat with the Gryffindors but as time goes by, it's usual.

"Ellie? Can I have that egg? Since you're not eating it?" James asked. He looks like Harry, acts like he's one of the Weasley twins, Louis and Fred but with messy red hair.

I rolled my eyes and shove it to him since he was sitting directly in front of me. "Here you go.."

Just as I was about to rant on about the Weasleys and Potters eating a lot, one of the Wood twins interrupted by clearing his throat. Yes, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell married and raised a pair of twins that are Quidditch obsessed. "Listen guys, I just want to say that –"Katia Bell started.

"It is not about practice is it?" Rose asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet she was just reading.

"Fortunately for us and unfortunately for you guys–"Nathan started.

"That we decided to stretch the hours from 2 hours of practice to 4 and a half hour." Katia finished.

The whole Gryffindor Quidditch team (since they sat together as usual) erupted in to disclaimers and how unfair it is and etc. The other houses glanced over and was amused at them acting like that.

"Silence. No matter what you do, you will not make us change our minds. You can try but it won't work." Nathan said.

All of us groaned and I banged my head on the table. I muttered something about unfairness and Albus just grinned that he was lucky to be in Slytherin. "Stop grinning, Potter." I muttered. He just replied whatever.

This is going to be a very, I mean very bad day.

Albus' POV

I feel sorry for the Gryffindor's Quidditch team members because of the Wood duo's decision. But not for Terenik. Why should I bother to?

When I finished eating, Scorpius and I went for the first class, double potions with the Gryffindors. And that meant that me, Scorpi, Rose and Elena would be heading there together. The four of us walked towards the dungeon, Rose and Elena talking how unfair it is to have practice longer than usual.

"Do you have anything that serious to talk about, Miss Terenik and Miss Weasley?" Professor Slughorn asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing, professor." They both answered.

"Now class, since I am in one of my happy days, I'll be pairing you up –"The whole class got excited "– according to my like. " That was the part we all groaned.

"Longbottom with Thomas, Zabini with Cole, Clark with Davenport, Paquet with Hunter, Weasley with Malfoy –" Both Rose and Scorpius groaned and shifted to their seats "- Field with Adams, Potter with Terenik-" That is it. I can't listen anymore. Me and HER?! Great. And I thought that my cousin was the only one having a bad, bad day.

I moved over the spot that used to be Rose's and muttered angrily. Elena just glared daggers at me and waited for the others to take a seat.

"Now, we will be making the wit sharpening potion. It is used for people to sharpen their minds and focus. I am teaching you this not for you to use this for the O. but for your later use in the future. "Professor Slughorn ranted.

Terenik cut the ingredients while I read the instructions. "First ingredient to be added to the cauldron is the armadillo bile. You will need 3 and ½ cups of that. Next ingredient that needs to be added is the cut up ginger root." I read. Seven minutes later, Rose and Scorpius had already finished the potion. We were almost there while the others were struggling.

I was just about to take over the stirring since Terenik had to add the ground scarab beetles when our hands brushed. My stomach was filled with butterflies when my hand touched hers. We both ignored it and continued on. Stop it, stomach. So what? Butterflies. What the hell should I be nervous about?

Professor Slughorn came over and gave us an Outstanding. After that, I headed to Charms with Scorpius while Rose with Elena to Astronomy.

Elena's POV

After school ended, I asked Rose if she wanted to go to the library with me but she declined to my horror because she had to serve detention for getting into a duel with Malfoy during DADA that went out of control. Great. I took a shower and dressed before going to the library. I was wearing a plaid sweater over a gray turtleneck, skinnies and converse. I grabbed my bag and walked my way to the library. When I arrived, I returned the books I previously borrowed and chose a table. There were a group of Ravenclaws sitting ten tables away from me and some 7th years doing their homework.

I sat down and began doing my homework. Fifteen minutes later, a figure sits in front of me. I glanced up and rolled my eyes when I saw it was Potter. "What do you want Potter?" I asked, curious why he was sitting in front of me.

"I want to talk about Rose and Scorpius." He replied smoothly.

"What about them?" I questioned him, wondering.

"About them getting together. It is sick to see them fighting and the fact that they both like each other but doesn't know it." Potter said, ruffling through his messy hair.

'He looks cute when he ruffles his hair. Hey! What the bloody hell am I thinking about? ' I thought, slightly blushing thinking of that.

"Sure. But the question is how?" I said, looking clearly into his emerald green eyes. For the first time, I finally got it why Violet Finnegan and her group likes him. I turned my head out the window and glanced at the scenery and faced to the parchment again.

"That we'll have to ask my cousins about them. Anyways, are you doing the homework that Professor Binns gave us?" He asked, peering over at my half way there 1 foot long parchment.

"Yep. Why are you asking me that?" I replied, dipping my quill into the pot of ink carefully. I continued scribbling on the parchment between glancing at the history textbook and Potter. He just stared at me before continuing.

"I need help with it since Rose and Scorp are out of the question, can you help me?" He asked seriously.

I was kind of surprised but then, a lot of Rose's family members ask help from me when Rose and Scorp are out of the question. "Um.. Sure. What do you need help with?" I questioned him while scribbling more text on the parchment, trying to remember what Rose had said during the times they revise their studies during summer. Time passed by and we both got along but there were some arguments as usual and before I know it, it was nearly time for practice.

I packed up my things while Potter did the same and we both said goodbye in the same time. Then I walked towards the common room to put away my books and go to the Quidditch locker room. When I arrived, the Wood twins were already there but no sign of anyone else. I quickly changed to the Quidditch gears and uniform and sat on the bench while polishing my Lightningbolt. Katia and Nathan discussed about the plays and the others came in and there came in Rose Weasley.

"Hey Rosie. How's detention?" I asked, scrubbing a spot very hard.

"It was a horror. Teddy made me and the ferret to help him capture Victoire's attention. Which is plain weird." She replied, grabbing her Quidditch gears. Everyone looked at her, amused. "Seriously?! That's crazy!" Katia exaggerated. To ask two students to help a professor flirt was crazy but to cover it up as a detention was much more crazy.

I shook my head, glad that I tied my hair. I hate it when my hair interfere during Quidditch practice. My hair is honey blonde with natural black and brown highlights and is just above my ass. People envy me because of my hair and my very innocent face (A/N : Imagine Kristen Bell ) . To complete it is my baby blue eyes.

Teddy and his social life. He had to include Rose and Malfoy in it. That's how Teddy is desperate for Victoire. Even the Wood duo stopped talking about plays. 'At least they're informed of the hot gossip unlike their dad.' I thought.

Fifteen minutes later, we all were already on the pitch. To our horror, the Slytherin Quidditch team was there. We stomped over to them (A/N : Remember 2nd year? The fact Malfoy became the Seeker?) angrily and of course, the Wood confronted them. It was really hard for Professor Longbottom whose is the Head of Gryffindor to choose the captain this year since both Wood had the potential so he decided to name both captains. That had never happened before, even during Fred & George Weasley were on the team.

"What the hell are you doing here, Flint?" Nathan asked.

"Watch your language Woody," Jerry Flint answered smugly, "We already reserved this pitch last night."

"We reserved it last week. How the bloody hell can this happen?" James protested.

"Whatever Potter, we reserved it and Professor Powell gave us permission." Zabini replied with a smirk.

Both Rose and Scorpius was about to say something when Albus Potter and I cut them off.

"I think that we should –" I began.

"We should what, Terenik? Have a practice match?" Potter sneered.

"Yes, that was what I was about to say." I said calmly. When it came to Quidditch, I was usually calm even when it came to Potter.

The captains agreed and shook hands before declaring it to be a practice match. Word had spread fast due to the quick act of Ray Jordan. When the game was about to start, the whole stadium was already filled with spectators. Even the professors came along. It was awkward at first but we got used to it.

I was the seeker so that meant I had to compete against Potter to catch the Snitch. The whistle was blown by Professor Powell (Daughter of Madam Hooch & someone) and the game started. I searched for the golden snitch between dodging bludgers and flying. I almost was hit by a bludger but luckily Cole yelled at me.

I flew by Wood and Zabini struggling for the quaffle and squinted my eyes. Five minutes later the score were tied, 70-70. Then I saw the snitch at the middle of the pitch. Potter, sensing my stare at the middle of the pitch dove for it at the same time I did. We both had the Lightningbolt so it was no help at all. I caught it and waved my hand for victory. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in front of me and hissed something at me.

Albus' POV

When the Terenik caught the snitch, I was mad that I didn't catch it. When I was about to congratulate her (yes I do congratulate her but in a cold stony voice), a dark figure appears out of thin air in front of her. It hisses something and she passed out. I was a foot away from her and another dark figure of sort appeared in front of me too and I also passed out.

A/N : Dun dun dun. A cliffy. Well not really a cliffy. Please review!!


End file.
